Praxidikai
by allsafeandsound
Summary: *Spoilers for 2x15 "Jacksonville"* The moment between Olivia and Walter right before her and Peter's supposed non-date. Started as a one-shot, but is evolving into something more. Olivia/Peter.
1. Chapter 1: Sick of Myself

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe and though I have had a crush on Joshua Jackson for over a decade, I don't own him either.

Note: Spoilers for Season 2, Episode 15 - "Jacksonville"

Author's Note: A one-shot for now, the moment between Olivia and Walter right before her and Peter's (supposed) non-date. I am thinking of lengthening it, but I am still working on the story outline. I've had this episode in my thoughts though, ever since I watched it, so I felt the need to get something down. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Praxidikai

"Agent Dunham, please don't tell him."

Olivia stared at Walter, furious, she wanted to hit him. To hurt him. It was too much, after everything that happened in Jacksonville, it was just too much. He had been correct when he'd theorized that she no longer felt fear, but instead, anger, and at that moment, the full force of Olivia Dunham's rage was focused on Doctor Walter Bishop. His wrinkled face, those blue eyes that could be both kind and unspeakably cold. Who was this man? It occurred to her again, the kindly gentleman, the eccentric scientist, the loving father, the forgetful senior citizen, all were a ruse hiding the truth: Dr. Walter Bishop was a monster.

"How...?" The word hissed from her lips, "How could you?"

"How could I not?" Walter's eyes looked unspeakably sad, "He was lost to me...forever... I did not know how to let him go..." The explanation was simple, the emotion behind the words, heartbreaking. Olivia tried to harden her heart against him, but she had spent too much time with him for that. Too many days thinking of him as a trusted colleague. Too many nights over a dinner table, listening to him ramble about foods and ingredients, laughing over the odd trips his mind took at times. He was part of her odd little work family. The only people who had seen the things that she had, who knew the truths that she knew.

Besides, it was Peter he was talking about. Peter, who was coming down the stairs towards her, that half smirk on his face, his stormy blue eyes lit with an inner magnetism she found entrancing at times and infuriating at others. His smile faded slightly, his brow quirking down as he observed them. Of course he knew that something was up. Peter could read her face like a book. It didn't help that Walter was fidgeting like a five year old caught stealing gum in a candy store.

"Something the matter?"

Olivia forced a smile on her face, almost glad that her rage at Walter had overtaken the odd bout of fear and anxiety she had been feeling due to the possibility that this had all the indicators of a date and that in her heart, she had very much wanted it to be one. A real one. With a real kiss at the end. She hadn't been with anyone since John had died and he too had been her partner. It didn't set a very nice precedent, to be known as the woman who fell for her colleagues. That hadn't been what had caused her fear, however. Peter was her partner, as John had been. They had a very dangerous job. Not long ago, Peter had nearly died due to that horrible virus. It had occurred to Olivia that she couldn't bare to lose the man she loved again. It was that realization of "love" that had frightened her so.

Olivia swallowed, the motion feeling stiff and unnatural, like she was trying to choke down food without chewing. She shook her head in the affirmative, her blue eyes wide and innocent, "Uh-uh. Everything is fine. You ready?"

Peter cocked his head to the side, it was evident by his expression that he thought something was amiss, but decided not the press the issue, "Yes. Walter..." He turned from Olivia to face his father, probably to give him some last minute instructions or reassurances that he would be home soon and not to worry. What he saw in the old man's face was cause for concern, however, and his voice took on a worried tone, "Walter?" Peter was staring at his father now, concern evident in his face.

"I love you, Peter." Walter said, his desperate blue eyes moving over Peter's face searchingly.

Peter's brows rose, "Have you been in the medicine cabinet again?"

Walter shook his head, seeming to rouse out of his stupor, "No...no," He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes, "You two have fun now and don't mind me...if well...you know...I am a...a heavy sleeper." The smile on his face could only be described as creepy.

Peter sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment and murmuring something about Chicago. Olivia shook her head, wondering how things could go from being down right devastating to completely ludicrous in only a few short moments, "Shall we?" She said softly, a teasing smile playing on her lips, effectively hiding her inner turmoil from the man in front of her.

Peter nodded, his hand finding the small of her back as he guided her out the door. She took comfort in its presence, much like Peter himself, his hand was warm and strong, guiding without pressure, and comforting without making a fuss. Olivia threw one last look over her shoulder at Walter as he slowly shut the door behind them. His eyes were pleading and she nodded at him, a short, terse gesture.

She would keep his secret for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby You Don't Know

Chapter 2:

The walk to the restaurant was quiet, both them lost in thought. Occasionally their knuckles would brush or their elbows would touch, but they did not hold hands. Something was bothering her, of this, Peter was certain.

Olivia's expression seemed frozen and her movements were stiff, as if some stranger was wearing an Olivia Dunham costume. Peter had to hide a moment of alarm when he realized, that the way things were going, someone very well could be wearing an Olivia Dunham costume. Memories of Charlie haunted him for a second, but he shoved them away, "Olivia…" He tried to think of something to ask her or something to say, anything to break the silence, to ease her nerves, though he did not know what was bothering her.

She glanced up at him, her eyes searching his for some sort of sign, again he did not know what she sought in his gaze, didn't know what was troubled her, "Yes, Peter?" 

He stopped walking, his hand moving to her elbow to stop her movement. She turned, facing him, her expression unreadable, "Are you sure everything is alright?" It occurred to him that it was quite possible that Walter may have said something to her that suggested his hopes for their future wedding and was glad for the fact that he no longer seemed capable of forming a blush. Too much had happened to him for such an innocent bodily reaction to embarrassment. Plus, he was really great at poker; he knew how to control his body's responses to certain stimuli.

"Yeah, Peter. Everything is fine. Why?" She gazed up at him as she spoke, staring into his eyes. She didn't try to dodge the question or escape his gaze. Olivia Dunham had a pretty good poker face of her own.

He sighed, "I don't know…you just seem…distracted. Look, if Walter said something to worry you…" 

Olivia shook her head, smiling wryly, "What, you mean like the fact that he's a heavy sleeper?"

Peter sighed, his smile rueful, his chuckle soft, "Yeah…about that…"

"Peter, you don't have to explain."

"I just don't want you to think that I expect anything…like that. Walter was just being…Walter. He really likes you, Dunham…he thinks…well, let's just leave it at that: he likes you a lot. He's weirdly excited about us…spending time together…Wow, this is really awkward. I'm going to stop talking now." He turned away from her, "You know…I was actually considered kind of smooth before I started living with Walter…"

His words seemed to break through whatever thoughts had been troubling her, the fake smile mask fell from her face as her eyes lit up with humor, "You mean having Walter around hasn't boosted your popularity with the ladies?" 

Peter laughed, though instead of running with the lighter mood, he felt like he needed to make something clear to her. His expression grew serious, though a faint smirk still turned the corner of his mouth, "I haven't really been interested in anyone in awhile, Olivia. Not since meeting you."

Her smile stayed and she linked her arm with his, "Come on…let's go eat. Have some drinks…see where it leads us." Her voice was husky and soft and he felt a thrill run through him at the sound. Though he knew he was not a sufferer of tachycardia, he could have sworn his heart sped up and skipped a beat.

-

The restaurant was quiet, calm, and intimate. A nice change of pace for them, considering they'd spent the last few days in a merged building around a guy who had reminded him inappropriately of the little guy from Total Recall. If that poor man had opened his eyes and said, "Open your mind…" Peter would have walked out; sure that it was some nightmare. Unfortunately it had been all too real.

He turned his thoughts away from unpleasant memories, hard to do, considering how many of them he had to choose from, and instead turned his attention to Olivia. She really was an amazing person and it wasn't just because she was the most beautiful woman in the restaurant or the fact that she could probably kick his ass without breaking a sweat.

She sat across from him, calmly sipping her wine and eating her dinner as if she didn't just save over one hundred people from disappearing into another dimension. It hadn't been easy for her, either, he remembered the expression on her face, the look of fear in her eyes at the thought of failing them. Though she seemed so capable and assured, Peter knew that compartmentalizing their tasks did not come as easily to Olivia Dunham as people might assume. She took every case personally, mourned every person they lost, blamed herself alone for every failure.

"This restaurant is fantastic, Peter. Thanks for bringing me here." The candle in the center of the table cast a warm glow on her features. Her hair was down and it fell about her shoulders in silky waves. The effect made her appear softer and less controlled.

He knew he was revealing far too much in his gaze, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Just as he couldn't stop the words from tumbling from his mouth, "You really are the most beautiful…amazing woman I have ever met."

Her wine glass was half way to her mouth and her hand stilled at his words. She seemed to freeze for a moment and he worried he'd said too much. Revealed too much.

The words she said next were not at all what he was expecting, "Peter…" Her hand slid across the table, her pale, elegant fingers brushing the top of his knuckles, "Let's get out of here."

That husky quality was back in her voice; her eyes were liquid blue, revealing that perhaps, his feelings were reciprocated. For once he didn't worry about Walter; he didn't worry about the possible complications that could rise. All he thought about was her, wanting her. He nodded, turning in his seat to get the attention of their waiter as he passed, "Can we get the check, please?"

"Certainly," The waiter returned quickly and Olivia's hand did not leave his, her eyes did not stray from his face. He took the check with looking at the man and missed the waiter's knowing smile. He glanced down at the bill, freeing his hand from the warmth of Olivia's grasp to pull the wallet from his pocket and pay the bill. He dropped the cash on the table, unconcerned about getting change, and moved to pull Olivia's seat out and help her into her jacket. Her hand felt oddly tiny in his as he led her slowly out the door.

There were no words shared between them as she hailed a cab and they sat, fingers entwined in the backseat. She told the driver the address to her apartment and he was glad that they wouldn't have to face Walter again that night. Something had transpired between them, he was sure of it. He didn't like to have them at odds with each other. His faith in his father was tenuous at best, though he really did try. The experiments he'd done on Olivia in Jacksonville had filled him with disgust and anger. It was hard for him to reconcile the Walter he knew now with the Walter he had been then. The fact that he had experimented on Olivia when she was a girl, had hurt her so, filled Peter with rage. If she hadn't seemed to need him to steady her, if the mission hadn't been so important, he would not have let Walter's past discretions slide.

He'd had to remind himself that Olivia Dunham was more than capable of standing up for herself. She didn't need a knight in shining armor to slay her dragons. What she needed was a friend, steady, reliable; she needed someone to keep everyone working together smoothly, someone to enable her to do what she needed to do. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there, a sounding board for her anger or a punching bag for her pain, he was there. He was her own personal cheer leader and well spring of good intentions, of confidence in her abilities, and desire for her to succeed. He supposed he was much the same for Walter and he liked the idea far better than that of a beleaguered baby sitter.

They arrived at her apartment building and Olivia paid the driver. He watched as she slid out of the seat, admiring the way her jeans hugged her hips and thighs. Her movements were fluid, cat like, and Peter was entranced.

She took his hand, tugging him gently forward, "Peter…" His name on her lips was a husky whisper, dripping sensuality and desire, "Are you sure…about this?"

His hands went to her hips and he leaned his forehead down to touch hers, "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" He asked, his voice just as husky as hers, his smile tender.

She pulled back to stare into his eyes. He could feel the touch of her breath on chin, "Peter…"

He closed his eyes, nuzzled her cheek with his nose, "Olivia…I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." 

Her breath rushed out as if she'd been holding it, it tickled his cheek, hot, warm and inviting. He found her lips, pressing with gentle passion, more questioning than demanding. _This is your last chance to turn back…_

Her response was unexpectedly passionate, though he should have expected she would throw herself into kissing the same way she threw herself into everything. Was there anything this woman wasn't good at? Not that he was complaining.

He let go of the last bit of his controller, seizing her body against his, his hands sliding up underneath her jacket to hold her closer, fingers digging into the soft fabric of her shirt, seeking the warmth of her skin, the smooth plane of her back.

She pulled away after a moment and began to lead him up to her apartment without a word.

Neither of them noticed the pale, eyebrowless man across the street, watching their movements with a clinical disinterest.


	3. Chapter 3: How You Move Me

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or added this story to their favorite/watch lists. I really appreciate the feedback and hope you continue to enjoy my little foray into Fringe fan fiction............... Man... April 1st can not come soon enough!

* * *

Chapter 3: How You Move Me

Olivia awoke feeling rested, an unfamiliar occurrence to say the least. Had she truly slept through the night? No dreams? No nightmares? Just good old fashioned sleep? Her gaze turned to her right, where Peter slept soundlessly, one strong arm banding across her bare stomach, his lips so close to her shoulder that she could feel his breath.

She tensed, all the thoughts she had set aside yesterday returning in full force. How had Walter managed to bring Peter over? Were his actions linked to the Pattern? Had he been responsible for the apparent war they were now in? Who had taken Peter's place? Walter had said it required balance.

She sighed, having only the faintest grasp on the technicalities of these situations as it was. She needed an explanation, but for some reason she doubted Walter would give her one. She gently caressed Peter's forearm, enjoying the warm feel of his skin and luxuriating in the ability to touch him freely. Obviously, it didn't help matters that she had further complicated the situation by sleeping with him.

Peter would find out eventually. It was crazy for Walter to think that they could keep it from him forever, especially when he worked so closely with them. What would happen if he did know? Would he leave them? He would be furious for certain and knowing Peter, curious about where he had truly come from. Did he have family over there, missing him? Worrying about him? Wondering where he had disappeared to? How old had he been?

Olivia clamped down the knot of anxiety that formed in her stomach, pushing it away. She had to stay focused. She didn't like lying to him, especially now that they had moved their relationship a step forward, increased the already deep sense of intimacy she was certain he had also felt. Olivia knew that she couldn't tell him, however. She had to keep the truth from him. They had a job to do and if Peter found out the truth and left, Walter would be devastated. It was unlikely that he would be able to function properly without Peter and unfortunately for them all, Walters fractured mind was a necessary tool in solving the mysteries they were faced with on a daily basis. She tried to ignore the fact that if Peter left, she too would have difficulty functioning properly.

His eyes fluttered open then, his sleeping gaze tracing the lines of her face as a soft, sexy smile softened his features, "Good morning, Agent Dunham…" He murmured softly, brushing a kiss against her bare shoulder.

She rolled on her side, facing him, her hand sliding over his rip cage to the strong muscles of his back, "Good Morning…"

Something seemed to occur to him suddenly, for his expression grew worried and he lifted himself up slightly to check the time, "Shoot. I forgot about Astrid and Walter… I should probably call…"

Olivia shook her head, her expression serious, despite her teasing tone, "I'm sure they have jumped to their own conclusions by now, Peter. They're both adults…"

He nodded, his expression hard for her to read, "God…you're right. Walter is probably out taste testing wedding cakes right now…'You know, Astral, when I married Peter's Mother there was a bakery of 45th street that made the most amazing carrot cake. Do you think it's still around? I was never that fond of carrot cake until I tried there's…'" He said, mocking his father's love of food and unfortunate tendency to call Astrid by the wrong name.

Olivia was unable to control the burst of laughter that pealed from her throat. It wasn't often that she laughed hard, but when she did it was almost always thanks to Peter, "I hope that turns out to be an exaggeration."

"You and me both…" He responded as he settled himself back down beside her. He pulled her onto his chest, his lips catching her forehead in a gentle kiss, "So…what now?"

She sighed, nuzzling her head under his chin. What now indeed? Olivia closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. The relaxing feel of Peter's warm just beneath her cheek, his strong arms around her. Peter had particularly broad shoulders and she had long admired his muscular forearms. Olivia Dunham had always secretly been a sucker for men with nice arms.

Peter also seemed to run a little bit warmer than average, a fact she had to admit she also enjoyed. Snuggling up to him was more than just pleasurable in an erotic sense. It was also comforting and safe. Like a port in the storm or your favorite blanket as a child. Her legs were entwined in his and she warmed her feet against his strong calves, fitting the arch of her foot into them neatly.

Realizing that she hadn't answered his question she momentarily pulled herself from her catlike pursuit of his most cuddle worthy areas and sighed, "I guess we just take it one day at a time."

He cleared his throat, nodding, "Right."

"I mean, we do still have a job to do…I'm not saying we have to keep our relationship a secret, but at work we should keep it professional."

"Oh? No, sexual escapades in Walter's Lab? We could give Gene a show…" His voice was gentle and teasing. Olivia Dunham found she very much enjoyed Peter's post-coital sleepy voice.

"As tantalizing as it sounds to have sex in front of a live cow, I really don't think Walter's lab is the most romantic place for us to make love…"

Peter snorted, "Yeah, tell me about it…" He shuddered, probably remembering one of the many disturbing corpses they've worked on in the past. It was a sobering thought and a reminder of what was at stake. Of just how much responsibility was on their shoulders. They couldn't afford to screw up. The World was depending on them.

They were quiet for a moment and Olivia felt herself dozing back off into sleep, then Peter kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly against his chest, "Mmm…" She murmured, "What was that about?"

"I just realized you used the world 'relationship'." His voice was husky as he spoke.

Olivia smiled against his chest then pulled herself up on her hands to stare down at his face. Her long, soft blond hair made a curtain around them, the ends tickling his neck and shoulders, "You didn't think I was the love 'em and leave 'em type, did you?"

He lifted his head up slightly, placing a soft kiss against her lips, "I – " His words were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Peter sighed, kissing her again on the lips, this time more quickly, as she slowly moved from his chest. He reached over and picked up his phone, not at all surprised to see Walter's name on the front, "Good Morning, Walter…"

"Oh, good morning, son. Yes, I imagine…." His voice was full of barely contained mirth, his words coming out enthusiastic and gleeful, as he chuckled softly before continuing, "…I imagine it is quite a good morning for you." He put extra emphasis on the 'you'. His teasing little chuckles continuing.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself, "Right, right…what do you need?"

"Oh! Right…You and Agent Dunham need to come home right away." He said urgently, his voice still excited.

Peter sat up, frowning, ready to jump into action at the slightest hint that something was awry, "Why? What's wrong?"

"What? Wrong? Oh, no, nothing…nothing. I need you and Agent Dunham to come home for pancakes. Astrid and I are whipping up my blueberry surprise pancakes. We got fresh blueberries from the produce stand…"

Olivia, overhearing the conversation beside him grinned. He shook his head, "Don't be too intrigued by the 'surprise' in the title. He just adds beer." Peter murmured, his hand over the receiver.

"I heard that, Peter. You weren't supposed to tell. It's a family secret." Walter scolded, his voice harsher than necessary, "Now then…hurry up. They'll be done soon."

Walter hung up without another word and Peter sighed, "Hungry?"


	4. Chapter 4: Something Beautiful and True

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe and though I have had a crush on Joshua Jackson for over a decade, I don't own him either.

Spoilers for Season 2, Episode 15 - "Jacksonville"

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update... I'm not going to lie... I've been busy playing Mass Effect 2 and Dragon Age Origins Awakenings... At any rate, in honor of the return of Fringe, I decided to update the story. I've been working on this chapter for awhile, rewriting, deleting... it's kind of a mess, but I hope it intrigues. Unfortunately, it isn't easy to write the fringe science part of Fringe, but I had a direction in mind for the story... At any rate, I hope you enjoy.

A Note on the Title: In case you were wondering, the title comes from the following -- "THE PRAXIDIKAI (or Praxidicae) were three goddesses or spirits (daimones) of exacting justice. They were named Praxidike (Exacting Justice), Arete (Virtue) and Homonoia (Concord)."

Chapter 4: Something Beautiful and True

_Two weeks later......._..

"We need to access this man's collective unconscious... Whether we realize it or not, all of our minds are constantly communicating on a subconscious level. This man may be in a coma, but his mind is still active, as seen on the brain scans. He knows where Rupert Helmsley lives. He may know where Mr. Helmsley took Astrid."

Peter noticed that when it mattered, Walter always got Astrid's name right. He wondered if he called her the wrong name on purpose at times. He glanced over at Olivia, wondering what she was thinking. She had that intense look in her eyes that alternately excited and worried him. Astrid had missing for a day and half. They had zero leads, except for the man on the table, Michael Talbot, who unfortunately had been unconscious when they'd reached his apartment. Further tests proved him to be in a coma, though Walter's said the man had occasional moments of rapid eye movement, which seriously put into question whether or not the man could be considered "comatose".

"I believe with the right mixture of psychotropic drugs, meditation, hypnosis, and electrical stimulation, I can link our unconscious minds. Conduct a sort of, remote viewing, if you will."

"Always with the drugs..." Peter interjected.

Olivia was not in a grinning mood and both she and Walter largely ignored his comment. He knew that this was serious business and he sometimes wondered about his inability to stave off his tendency towards sarcastic quips, even in the darkest of times.

"Why you? I've connected before...with Nick Lane... with... John..."

Walter shook his head, "I will not experiment on you again, Agent Dunham... after Jacksonville...I..." He glanced between her and Peter, "I have done things in the past that I am not proud of..."

Olivia swallowed, her brow furrowing. Peter knew she probably preferred to be the one to connect with Talbot. She was the type who had to be doing something. She couldn't just wait around, "I don't know, Walter... are you sure you can...handle it."

She gestured to Talbot's prone form and Peter knew Olivia was politely trying to ask if he could handle the questioning, not the procedure. He marveled at Olivia's faith in Walter's ability to perform these strange experiments successfully, when he himself always experienced skepticism. The fact that Walter continually seemed to prove his prowess at making the impossible possible did not diminish his doubt.

"Of course. I am a pioneer on the frontier of psychotropic experimentation in remote viewing..."

Another drug joke was on the tip of his tongue, but Peter managed to contain himself, "Walter, if you're sure..."

Walter patted his arm, "Don't worry son, everything will be alright..."

--

Walter lay on the metal table, different electrodes placed on his forehead and that of Mr. Talbot's connected them through various wires. The drugs were coursing heavily through his system and he hummed softly to himself to focus and relax his mind. He knew that Peter and Olivia were standing off to the side, quietly watching and monitoring his status through various machines. They would bring him out of it if he began to show signs of distress.

He watched the red, blotchy patterns on the back of his eyelids begin to swirl and change. He felt himself sinking slowly, as if in a deep, warm pool or an endless bath. The hazy blackness in his vision gave way to a pale white light--"It's always a white light... isn't it?"--He mumbled allowed, though he didn't realize it.

"Walter...what do you see?"

He heard Olivia's voice coming from somewhere far away, but he ignored it. Someone was in front of him, in the distance. A man. Tall, slim...almost gaunt. He was standing far away, yet as Walter watched, the man's piercing blue eyes were suddenly right in front of him, "What are you doing here?" The man asked angrily.

"Mr. Talbot?" Walter questioned.

"You're not supposed to be here!" The man shouted.

"It is important that you tell me about Rupert Helmsley." Walter grabbed the man's bony arm.

"No! No! Don't say that name... to say it is to summon him. He'll find us! We have to hurry!" Talbot began tugging his arm, "He'll trap you here. Same as me! Same as the others!" Suddenly the ground seemed to open up and they were falling, falling falling....

--

Walter landed with a thud on his rear end. He looked around, recognizing the street where he and Peter now lived, "How did we get here? How did you bring us here? Are you like Him?" Walter assumed he was talking about Rupert Helmsley, but considering Talbot's reaction to previous mentions of the man's name he did not try to verify his assumptions.

"I don't know...where is here...exactly?"

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" An excited voice called from the front porch of the house. A little girl, with long brown hair and pale blue eyes stood in a pink tutu, a glittery tank top, red and white tights, and a red towel tied around her neck. Her brown hair was tangled abut her shoulders and she wore a pair of goggles over her eyes. She came streaming down the hill towards them at break neck speeds.

"She can see you! How can she see you?"

Walter glanced at Talbot, shrugging, "I..." He was unable to answer, however, as the child threw herself into his arms, "I knew you'd be back! You said you would be and here you are! Daddy was skeptical, but I told him..."

Walter stared down at the girl in his arms. She could be no older than seven or eight, the smile, the hair...she looked like Peter only with Olivia's perfect little features and penetrating blue eyes. She grinned happily and began tugging his arm towards the house, "Come on, let's tell Daddy you're here."

He followed her willingly, glancing at Talbot questioningly. The man was staring at him as if he were some sort of God...one to be feared, instead of worshiped.

"Elizabeth!" Walter froze at the name and the sound of Peter's voice, but the little girl tugged on his hand, "Come on, Grandpa..."

The front door opened and Peter was talking, having not yet noticed Walter's presence, "You can continue playing super hero after dinner...we're having--" He froze, in place and stared, "W..Walter?" There were tears edging his eyes.

"Hello, son."

"How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead."


End file.
